Historically, inventory distribution and tracking systems have provided for management of routes and inventory at a particular point of purchase, such as a vending machine. Such management is performed by use of mobile equipment, which connects with the point of purchase equipment and communicates with a centralized system server. Such systems do not address restocking, tracking, and analyzing brochure inventory or provide real-time access for customers to data regarding brochure inventory. Furthermore, some inventory systems transmit data to a central server in order to develop a purchase order and subsequently provide the necessary delivery and replenishment of inventory at particular locations. Other inventory management systems require electronic price labeling to track inventory stock as it is funneled through the stream of business.
Systems for selecting, registering, and collecting brochures during trade fairs and similar shows disclose identification codes registered at an exhibitor's stand where an organization selects wanted brochures. Identification information is scanned and used by exhibitors to compile appropriate brochures for specific organizations. Such a brochure system does not replenish brochure stands based on software algorithms utilizing route-based implementation or collect data useful for marketing or management purposes and provide such data in real-time.
Therefore, a brochure inventory tracking and management system is needed that utilizes route-based inspection of brochure bins, portable software capable of assisting with inspection and replenishment of brochure inventory as well as collecting and analyzing brochure inventory data, and real-time access to such data through a brochure inventory software interface available over the Internet.
This and other needs are met by a system for managing information regarding distribution of brochures along a distribution route that includes a brochure distribution center and at least one brochure bin at a brochure distribution point, where the brochure bin has a capacity for storing brochures of a particular identity. The system uses a mobile device and a central server. The method for managing information comprises storing information indicative of the capacity of the brochure bin, storing information indicative of the identity of brochure associated with each brochure bin, entering into the mobile device a value indicating an estimated brochure level for the brochure bin, determining a number of brochures necessary to fill the brochure bin up to the capacity, the determining based at least in part on the entered value and the stored information, displaying on the mobile device the number of brochures necessary to fill the brochure bin up to the capacity, based at least in part on the stored information, determining the identity of brochure associated with each brochure bin, and displaying on the mobile device the identity of brochure associated with each brochure bin.
Furthermore, the system includes means for performing each of the method steps detailed above. Finally, the system for managing information comprises a central server having a memory, a processor, and a communicator and a mobile device having a memory, a processor, a display, and a communicator.